Crímen Perfecto
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: 'La vida es corta, tú decides si la disfrutas o la sufres. Es sencillo decidirse'. Para capturar a un grupo de lunáticos asesinos solo existe en sí un único método que puede ser de verdadera utilidad: Pensar como si se fuera uno de ellos. MidoTaka & AoKise Insinuaciones explícitas: MuraAka y KagaKuro
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayou~ Esta es una historia que ya la tengo finalizada, pero la estaré editando y corrigiendo algunas cosas que dejé sueltas en la historia._

_Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo._

_**Advertencia**: Muertes y torturas._

* * *

**.**

**O ° o Capítulo 1 – Víctimas o ° O**

.

Cogió la foto de la última víctima, el número 42, pensando qué podría haber pasado ahora. No tenían pistas claras, no había testigos, no conseguían ni siquiera una relación entre las víctimas, solo estaban seguros que la muerte de esas personas tenían que estar relacionadas de alguna forma. O eso se esperaba.

Sin embargo, no sabían con exactitud qué es lo que estaba pasando ¿Había un asesino en serie? ¿Era solo uno o un grupo grande? ¿Cómo seleccionaban a sus víctimas? Y sobre todo, lo que los tenía en la exasperación era el por qué lo hacía, o lo hacían. Nadie iba por la calle matando gente al azar por solo por mera diversión, a menos que en realidad estuvieran frente a un caso de un psicópata desquiciado. Un lunático.

Nijimura Shūzō, líder de ese grupo a cargo del caso, se dejó caer en el asiento, alzó el brazo con la foto todavía en la mano y le dio una última mirada, leyendo el nombre para que sus demás compañeros lo escuchen: _Kagami Taiga_. Un chico de 24 años de edad, bombero, sueldo promedio, vivía solo en una casa acomodada y tenía una moto del año, que había pasado ahora a manos de un amigo suyo llamado Himuro Tatsuya. Cuenta bancarias no poseía, salvo su tarjeta donde le depositaban su sueldo ¿Por qué matarían a alguien así? Tendrían que esperar a los análisis clínicos, en ese momento el médico a cargo de la autopsia debería estar revisándolo a detalle, como en las anteriores víctimas.

De nuevo tenían en frente de ellos un asesinato misterioso, que en un principio pensaron que sería otro suicido más a la lista, pero a lo largo de la investigación se habían dado cuenta que habían estado equivocados todo ese tiempo. No eran suicidios estúpidos, sino asesinatos técnicamente muy inteligentes, planeados y esquematizados tan bien que los cubría en una densa cortina de humo, aparentando ante la sociedad que esa persona simplemente había decidido quitarse la vida por X razones, confundiéndolos en un círculo del cual no podían descifrar sin tener aunque sea a un simple testigo.

—Esto es frustrante, Nijimura, no tenemos nada. La prensa se está empezando a burlar de nosotros –se quejó uno de sus subordinados.

En frente de él, estaba sentado Aomine Daiki. De piel morena, alto, cabello azul y ojos del mismo color. El mejor policía capacitado para ese tipo de casos, y junto a él se encontraba Momoi Satsuki, su mejor amiga de la infancia de ojos y cabellos rosados, o también, una criminóloga por excelencia, que destacaba por su gran habilidad de reunir información valiosa para el equipo. Pero que hasta el momento no había podido ayudar en nada a esa turbia investigación.

—Cierra la boca si no vas a decir nada productivo, idiota –le respondió un moreno sacándole la lengua con descaro.

No respetaba leyes intransigentes y se burlaba de las autoridades, a pesar de ser parte de ese equipo: Hanamiya Makoto. Cabello negro y ojos celestes claros. Dotado de mucha inteligencia y hábil para armar la escena del crimen, incluso llegando a una simulación casi idéntica, por no decir perfecta, del asesinato. Era su especialidad.

Y el último del grupo, el más distraído si se trataba de disciplina, el que no encajaba en el perfil de un criminólogo profesional: Hayama Kotarō. Cabello naranja. Que fuera de su actitud inquieta y despreocupada, brillaba por su grado de comprensión y análisis de la situación solamente cuando se lo tomaba en serio.

Era el mejor equipo del área de investigación criminal de la policía japonesa, tenían múltiples reconocimientos, todo caso que se les encargaba lo resolvían, así les tomara un año lograrlo. Por eso, con este nuevo expediente de suicidios sin razón no se darían por vencido, encontrarían las pistas que sean necesarias para lograr la aprobación de la organización policial para hacerse cargo, teniendo a su mando a un equipo extra: Un fotógrafo, un relacionista público, un analista externo, un cuerpo policial y un médico privado.

Shūzō resopló aburrido por el estrés y volvió a decir en las condiciones en que encontraron al muchacho llamado Taiga. Ya se habían entrevistado con sus familiares y en un par de días hablarían con el tipo que se quedó con la motocicleta, era una persona clave. Tenían la esperanza que les dé algún dato trascendental, algo que les sirva para averiguar quién había estado matando a tantos jóvenes sin piedad alguna. Porque definitivamente debía haber una mente enferma detrás de todo.

— ¿Midorin ya te dio el informe clínico? –preguntó Satsuki dejando de ver las fotos.

Antes de que alguien le pueda responder entró el susodicho con una tablilla en la mano, ahí presente estaba el médico graduado con honores Midorima Shintarō. Cabello y ojos verdes, estatura casi a los dos metros y con lentes. Era el jefe de todos los médicos ahí trabajando. Atrás de él su asistente asignado y mejor amigo en un contexto vago, Takao Kazunari. Cabello negro, ojos naranjas y de talla promedio. Practicante en farmacéuticos.

Traían los resultados de la autopsia, dándoles una notica que les daba paso quizás a una pequeña esperanza de avance. Shintarō había encontrado una nota dentro del estómago de Kagami que decía: _'HA-HA-HA'_. Según Midorima, esa burla debía haberse introducido unos minutos antes de que el chico muriera, de lo contrario los jugos gástricos habrían desintegrado por completo ese pequeño trozo de madera.

— ¡Se está burlando de nosotros! –se exaltó Hayama.

Kazunari les pasó una bolsa plástica transparente donde se encontraba esa tablilla del tamaño de un dedo, donde claramente se podía ver el mensaje. Momoi la cogió de inmediato y con una lupa miró con detenimiento esperando encontrar alguna otra cosa, pero fue fallido.

—Vámonos, Takao.

El joven le sonrió abiertamente, lo hacía cada vez que escuchaba su apellido de los labios del mayor. Puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y lo siguió hacia la puerta como su fiel asistente, saliendo de la oficina de investigación.

—Bien, creo que podemos deducir que este sí es un asesino –dijo Shūzō levantándose de su asiento–. Sin embargo, no hay manera que lo podamos relacionar con los otros asesinatos o 'suicidios'.

Momoi encendió la pantalla blanca que estaba detrás de su jefe y colocó la foto de los últimos 5 casos de suicidios que habían llegado a sus manos por ser de índole misteriosa. Era momento de ponerse a trabajar a todo lo que su capacidad de raciocinio les daba. Repasarían cada uno de ellos tratando de buscar por enésima vez una semejanza. Algo debían tener en común, algo que sea más que un simple presentimiento.

-Expediente de suicidios-

CASO 38 - Nombre: Masako Araki. Mujer de 58 años de edad. Sin hijos. Viuda. Desempleada.

Encontrada muerta cerca de un río, no lesiones corporales ni mutilaciones, la autopsia reveló que se había inyectado altas dosis de anfetamina quitándose la vida en cuestión de minutos, debido a la depresión crónica que se le presentó, después de haber perdido todos sus bienes en el casino. Metida en el vicio unos meses antes de la tragedia.

_Etiquetado como suicidio_

CASO 39 - Nombre: Moriyama Yoshitaka. Hombre de 27 años de edad. Sin hijos. Soltero. Editor de manga.

Encontrado muerto en su propio departamento, se disparó en la cabeza con un arma registrada a su nombre, no se encontraron rastros de huellas digitales ajenas, ni huellas de zapatos. No forcejeo. Las cámaras mostraron el instante en el que él mismo se disparó después de haber dicho sus últimas palabras, dejó la herencia al amor de su vida: Riko Aida. Razones desconocidas, pero se especula que es por fracaso en el rubro sentimental según testimonios.

_Etiquetado como suicidio_

CASO 40 - Nombre: Mibuchi Reo. Hombre de 26 años de edad. Sin hijos. Casado con Himuro Tatsuya. Ejecutivo junior.

Encontrado muerto en la ciudad de Osaka, al salir de trabajar se tiró de un puente gritando las siguientes palabras: _'Detesto vivir así'_. Arroyado por un camión minutos después, una muerte inmediata. Sus bienes pasaron a manos de su cónyuge. Según la investigación era un empresario junior promedio, que recién se aventuraba a los grandes negocios. Se supone un caso de estrés laboral y acorralamiento. Su esposo colaboró como testigo.

_Etiquetado como suicidio_

CASO 41 - Nombres: Fukui Kensuke y Liu Wei. Hombres de 28 años de edad. Casados. Desempleados. Y Liu Kō, 7 años de edad. Hijo de la pareja. Estudiante.

Encontrados muertos en el desvíe de la carretera sur en el kilómetro 43. Accidente automovilístico que terminó con sus vidas. Cuentas bancarias en cero, ahorros no habidos ni propiedades a su nombre a excepción del carro. Según el testimonio de la madre: Iban a comenzar una nueva vida en Akita, después de haber pagado sus deudas con el banco por gastos excesivos.

_Etiquetado como accidente automovilístico_

CASO 42 - Nombre: Kagami Taiga. Hombre de 25 años de edad. En una relación con Kuroko Tetsuya. Sin hijos. Bombero.

Encontrado muerto dentro de los casilleros de su área, no presentaba daños, la autopsia reveló muerte por uso excesivo de drogas, entre ellas meta-anfetaminas. Una casa que pasó a manos del banco, porque todavía no se terminaba de liquidar, ahorros no había.

_Etiquetado como sobredosis._

Aomine chasqueó molesto la lengua por lo que había escuchado decir a Momoi, se levantó y puso las manos encima del escritorio negando a capa y espada que Kagami haya sido un drogadicto, era inaceptable. Midorima debía haber confundido el resultado de la autopsia con la de otro, porque definitivamente Taiga no entraba en el perfil de chico entregado a los vicios. Conocía a la víctima, incluso podía apostar su trabajo a que estaban difamando a su amigo.

—Es lo que aparece aquí, Dai-chan –le dijo apenada–. Sé que es difícil perder a un gran amigo, pero no puedes levantarle falsos a Midorin.

— ¡Satsuki, yo lo conocía! –le gritó enfadado–. Eso no es sobredosis, además ahí tienes la tablilla esa ¿No? ¡¿Cómo él se va a tragar eso solo?!

Le reventaba esa situación, nunca antes habían tenido 42 suicidios o muertes tan accidentales de gente que prácticamente no tenía nada y que su dinero por arte de magia había desaparecido y por eso optaron por perder la vida. Pero lo peor, era que cada vez aumentaba el número de víctimas.

—Aomine, no ganamos nada con alterarnos –le dijo su jefe– Te apoyo en el sentido que en efecto Kagami no ha podido tragarse ese pedazo de madera por su cuenta, pero no puedes contradecir a la autopsia, murió por sobredosis, no por atragantamiento.

Kotarō dejó de estar tan distraído mirando su celular y cogió la bolsa plástica que había dejado Kazunari hace unos minutos, mirando a detalle esa pequeña evidencia. Había cosas que todavía no le quedaban muy claras.

—Yo creo que fue sobredosis –dijo sin despegar la mirada de ese trozo de madera–. Piénsenlo, por las drogas también pudo haberse tragado esto y este HA-HA-HA, pues, quizás él mismo lo escribió. Esto no prueba nada para nuestra desgracia ¿No es esa su letra?

Todos se miraron las caras, estaban de nuevo en el comienzo: Sin nada. Ni siquiera había similitudes. Ninguno de esos chicos se conocía entre sí y sus empleos no los conectaba por ninguna red. No podían demostrar que había alguien detrás de esas muertes tan absurdas. Solo podían esperar a la siguiente víctima para ver ahora con qué salía ahora ese asesino.

.

Midorima llevó su caja de utensilios y la puso encima de la mesa, debía revisar a un nuevo paciente que fue encontrado muerto en el mar. Retiró la sábana blanca de ese cuerpo tan pálido y comenzó a sacarse las vendas de la mano izquierda que cubrían sus prodigiosos dedos. Takao, que andaba de vago, asomó curioso su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, le fascinaba ver a Shintarō en plena acción, era su prospecto de futuro esposo. Se acercó a él sin hacer mucho ruido y quiso espantarlo por atrás, pero no le dio resultado, ya que el de ojos verdes lo nombró dejándolo helado.

—Geez~ Shin-chan. Me quitaste mi oportunidad de abrazarte. Naah~ bromeaba ¿Hoy a quién vamos a cortar? –preguntó emocionado sobándose las manos.

Shintarō lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin articular ninguna palabra, nunca entendería por qué su compañero de trabajo siempre tenía un brillo en los ojos cuando de abrir cuerpos se trataba, realmente podía decir que al azabache le gustaba trabajar ahí.

—Ogiwara Shigehiro. Pásame el alcohol.

—No quiero –jugueteó poniéndose delante del mayor–. Hay que hacer algo diferente hoy, Shin-chan~ ¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa a pasarla bien? Esto puede esperar, no hay urgencia. Compré un par de películas-

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a salir contigo –nodayo –le dijo serio–. Si no quieres trabajar vete y déjame tranquilo, idiota.

Kazunari resopló y se salió del camino para pasarle el alcohol. Ya llevaba intentando más de un año su estrategia para conquistarlo, pero nada le resultaba, excepto haberse acercado lo suficiente a él como para ser considerado su mejor amigo y el único que le aguantaba sus excentricidades. Takao relajó los hombros de manera desinteresada, viendo el rostro de ese chico muerto. _'Tan gélido que da miedo'_ pensó al tocar esa piel inerte. No le quedaba de otra que colaborar en la autopsia y desvelarse de nuevo, porque su novio imaginario quería adelantar trabajo.

—Oi, Shin-chan –lo llamó después de varios minutos– ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? ¿No te gusto para nada?

—No salgo con gente menor que yo –nodayo –puntualizó–. Ya lo sabes.

—Pero no es que me lleves mucho, es decir, apenas 4 años, ni siquiera se notan –sonrió– ¿No lo crees?

Midorima gruñó al escucharlo, no quería oír de nuevo la cantaleta de siempre, así que le dio la espalda sin consideración. Detestaba cuando el moreno se ponía a rogarle por migajas de amor, no le era indiferente, pero entre ellos no podía haber nada. Simplemente sentía que no eran compatibles del todo.

—A mí me pareces alguien muy interesante –siguió a pesar de estar siendo ignorado olímpicamente–. Tienes tus rarezas de los lucky item y tu manía por vendarte la mano izquierda. O esa muletilla tuya tan graciosa, pero todo se me olvida cuando te veo a los ojos. Tus pestañas son-

—Muérete –le dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—Con que es eso… creo que quitándome la vida podrías prestarme atención. Sería algo trágico, _'estudiante de medicina se quita la vida por razones desconocidas'_, así podré venir a parar aquí y pues, aunque sea muerto se me hará que me toques, Shin-chan. Pero ten piedad de mí, soy casto.

—Cállate –le dijo avergonzado.

—Naah~ bromeaba, Shin-chan. No me quitaría la vida por algo tan tonto. Además no soy de los que se rinden, insistiré y verás que terminarás enamorado de mí. Incluso me pedirías matrimonio, te lo juro. Bueno, ya no te distraigo. Tenemos mucho qué abrir.

Cogió un cuchillo de la mesa y sin siquiera pestañear lo incrustó en el abdomen del chico haciendo que la sangre empiece a fluir, embarrando parte de la camilla y el suelo, Midorima le dio un empujón por actuar de manera tan insensata y lo mandó a que traiga trapos extras.

.

Abrió los ojos cansados, sentía su cuerpo adormecido después de ese largo día, el cuarto estaba a oscuras como siempre y veía una luz entrar por los filos de la puerta, seguro esos tipos estarían en el pasillo. Aunque no podía oír ninguna voz, después de todo tenía unos auriculares puestos, insertados dentro de un casco blanco. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y se exaltó al ver el cuerpo de una de sus hermanas colgado como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Retrocedió como pudo y cayó al suelo, trató de desatar sus manos, pero le fue inútil, estaba muy bien sujeto. Tampoco podía gritar, tenía una mordaza.

'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te hicieron eso? Hice todo lo que pude, te lo juro, yo traté de salvarte… Perdóname por no poder defenderte, por no esforzarme aún más. Yo debí defenderte, soy un inútil, perdóname por ser tan inútil. Perdóname, Tsumiki, soy un asco de persona' _pensaba mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Jadeó debido al llanto. La puerta se abrió de par en par y vio a tres jóvenes con pasamontañas.

—Pero mírenlo, ya se despertó y nosotros no le hemos dado una distracción –se burló uno–. Pongámosle algo de música.

Uno de los más altos se acercó a la víctima y le ajustó los audífonos para que no se los pueda quitar, sacó un reproductor de música de su bolsillo y lo enchufó poniendo _play_ a la primera pista, subiéndole el volumen a lo máximo que se podía, para que se disfrutase mejor. Eran en total 55 canciones, pero así se acabasen volverían a repetirse una y otra vez. El apresado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír la reproducción y trató de forcejear para liberarse. _'Malditos, malditos, son unos malditos' _decía para sus adentros mientras agitaba su cabeza para sacarse ese bendito casco.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los gemidos de tu hermana? Mira que fuimos muy compasivos, se hizo la difícil –le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro–. Tenemos que dejarte solo, el jefe nos está llamando. Será mejor que te empiece a gustar el género, porque mañana habrá más.

Cerraron la puerta y volvieron a dejarlo en la oscuridad. Tortura. Trato de romper esos auriculares contra la pared, pero no tuvo resultados positivos, solo hacer que le duela la cabeza por el golpe. Además, se dio cuenta que para aumentar su desgracia lo habían encadenado de nuevo al piso. Ladeó el rostro para no ver el cadáver colgado y apretó los ojos ahogándose en su llanto. Quería que lo saquen de ahí, llevaba más de tres meses en ese infierno.

'_Por favor no, no les hemos hecho nada. Le regalamos el dinero, llévenselo todo, pero no nos hagan nada… ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No le vas a hacer nada a mi hermano! ¡Suéltalo, por favor! A él no… E-está bien, hago lo que digas, pero suéltalo… ¡Ah! ¡Pa-para, por favor! ¡Para! ¡Agh!'_

_._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Gracias por pasarse a leer esta deformada idea ;)

Nos vemos.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayou~ aquí dejo la actualización. Espero que les guste :3_

* * *

**O ° o Capítulo 2 – Chantaje o ° O**

**.**

Cuando lo vio entrar a la estación de policía, agachó la cabeza de inmediato, prefería que sea otro el que le explique la situación. Kuroko, al verlo, se acercó corriendo y lo cogió de la chaqueta exigiéndole que le dijera la verdad, que desmienta que Kagami estaba muerto. Los noticieros debían estar mintiendo, ya que Taiga sería incapaz de drogarse, era un joven sano. No podía haber perdido la vida y mucho menos de sobredosis, todas eran calumnias ante sus ojos.

Aomine tragó saliva y trató de tranquilizarlo, pero fue inútil, Tetsuya tenía los ojos totalmente húmedos, hinchados, derramando lágrimas. Su rostro solo demostraba angustia, siendo cada vez más fuerte la opresión que sentía en el pecho, se negaba a creer que su novio había fallecido. Pero muy aparte de su rechazo hacia lo evidente, su esperanza no cambiaría la realidad.

—Lo siento mucho, Tetsu –se atrevió a decir.

Kuroko negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y apretó el agarre zarandeándolo un poco.

—¡Él no es ningún drogadicto! ¡Es mentira, Aomine-kun! –le gritó– ¡Es mentira! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Quiero verlo!

—Lo siento mucho, no se- no se pudo hacer nada por él –le volvió a decir ahora con la voz quebrantada–. Tetsu, sé que es doloroso, pero tienes que aceptarlo, murió.

El menor levantó un puño lleno de ira y le dio un golpe directo en la mejilla a su mejor amigo.

—¡Te estoy pidiendo que me digas dónde está! –le dijo desesperado– ¡Está vivo! ¡¿Por qué me mientes?!

Momoi salió de su oficina al escuchar los gritos y bajó corriendo las escaleras para detener eso. Habían deducido que entre esos días se aparecería el peliceleste, porque él había estado trabajando en Kioto hace unas semanas por lo que se demoraría en enterarse. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y lo dejó llorar en sus brazos, cada lágrima fue como una cuchillada para ellos. Sentían impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada, ni siquiera tenían ni el más mínimo conocimiento del culpable.

Fue devastador ver a su amigo no querer despegarse del nicho, llevaba dos horas ahí arrodillado sin parar de susurrar y llorar sin consuelo alguno. Aomine miró hacia su mejor amiga y ella le devolvió la mirada de pena y comprensión. Les hubiera gustado poder esperar que Kuroko llegue a Tokio para enterrar a Taiga, pero los padres exigieron que sea lo más pronto posible para terminar de una vez con eso, era doloroso andar en la intemperie. Lo que le parecía muy extraño a Daiki era que ellos no se hayan tomado la molestia de llamar a Tetsuya, fue Himuro el que tuvo la delicadeza de avisarle, no le parecía justo que no sepa algo tan importante. También fue el mismo Tatsuya quien le confesó a Aomine que los padres del pelirrojo nunca aceptaron la relación que su hijo tenía con Kuroko, haciendo que deje sus sospechas, empezaba a comprender todo.

—Tetsu, debemos irnos –le pidió tratando de jalarlo.

—No me voy a mover de aquí –le dijo aferrándose–. Vete tú si quieres, quiero estar aquí. Necesito estar aquí –dijo con la voz quebrantada.

La pelirrosa jaló a su mejor amigo y negó con la cabeza, lo dejarían desahogarse, era lo único que podían hacer por él. Le indicaron que estarían en el pasillo del pabellón B y fueron caminando sin decir nada. No había nada qué decir, todo era penumbras en ese lugar.

—Espero que lo supere –susurró Satsuki–. Kagamin no merecía algo como eso… Tenemos que hacer algo, Dai-chan.

Les dolía, ya que en ese caso en particular, el asesinado había sido un conocido suyo. Podían tomarse el caso como de mucha relevancia. Llegaron al corredor y vieron ahí acercarse a Himuro. Venía vestido todo de negro con pequeño ramo de flores en las manos y tampoco traía buena cara, sus ojos estaban rojos y lucía un poco decaído. Había sido el que peor la había pasado en el entierro, incluso Murasakibara asistió solo para consolarlo, arriesgándose a que Akashi se moleste con él.

—Hola, ¿vinieron a visitar a Taiga? –les preguntó.

Ambos asentaron y le pidieron por favor que esperase un rato con ellos, informándole que Kuroko ya había llegado. Era mejor darle unos minutos más de privacidad.

—Ya veo… ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Está devastado –le dijo la pelirrosa limpiándose las lágrimas–. Está sufriendo mucho, Himuro-san. Si hay algo que puedas hacer por él, te lo agradeceríamos.

Tatsuya sonrió leve dándole algo de tranquilidad, él también aseguraba a capa y espada que su hermano no era ningún drogadicto y que posiblemente haya una mente enferma detrás de esa desgracia, no había otra explicación.

—Cuando lo encuentre yo mismo lo voy a mandar a la otra vida –escupió Daiki–. Maldito infeliz ¿Sabías que dejó un mensaje? Kagami tenía una tablilla dentro del estómago que decía: _'HA-HA-HA'_.

—¿Entonces están seguros que es un asesino? –preguntó esperanzado de que haya al fin una pista.

—Nosotros sí, pero los estúpidos de la agencia no. Nijimura está haciendo todo lo posible para levantar una reunión, pero está en veremos. Necesitamos más pruebas que nos respalden. Tenemos que cambiar esa etiqueta de _'suicidio'_ o _'muerte accidental'_. Ese imbécil la planea bien.

Chasqueó la lengua y golpeó hostigado la pared, ahora ese caso se estaba volviendo cada vez más personal. Himuro se sorprendió un poco al ver esa reacción en Daiki, pero no dijo nada. Era comprensible que se sienta frustrado, más si era policía. Tatsuya miró su reloj, dándose cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para volver al trabajo, la agencia bancaria era muy estricta con los horarios. Se disculpó con ellos y siguió su camino para ir hacia el nicho. Había hecho todo lo posible para pagar un lugar en el césped lleno de flores. Gracias a eso, aunque sea su hermano de cariño tuvo un bonito entierro, porque sus padres estaban pasando una fuerte crisis económica, no pudiendo colaborar en mucho.

.

Salió del estudio fotográfico con su usual sonrisa, a pesar de que lo habían despedido y que se había hecho odiar por todos sus amigos del modelaje. Ya no trabajaría más, su vida iba de mal en peor. Justo hace unos días había perdido todo gracias a una mala inversión por un carro del año que al final le robaron, teniendo que levantar una denuncia en la comisaría más cercana. Pero eso no borraba la gran deuda con el banco, porque no contaba con un seguro. En el camino se encontró con Kasamatsu, un amigo suyo de preparatoria, no había manera de evadirlo, así que lo saludó con su singular voz chillona.

—¡Kasamatsucchi! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

El moreno dejó ver una venita saltando por su frente y levantó el pie para darle una patada, como siempre estaba haciendo su escándalo para un pequeño saludo.

—No seas tan llamativo, idiota –le dijo dándole un golpe–. Y deja de usar tu _cchi-_ conmigo.

—Qué cruel~ Solo quería saludar ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás viviendo por aquí?

Yukio bufó y le respondió sus preguntas de manera vaga, en efecto se acaba de trasladar a un edificio departamental, ya que le quedaba más cerca de su actual trabajo. Le mandó saludos a su familia y se disculpó, tenía que irse. Su hora de almuerzo ya había acabado, además que estaba muy atareado con sus horarios por haber pedido dos días de vacaciones, debía dejar todo arreglado en su área de marketing si quería salir libre.

Lo vio irse al moreno, no pudo retenerlo más tiempo. Se había quedado con su mano levantaba y dejaba ver una gran sonrisa. Al ver que su amigo ya había desaparecido de su vista, se encogió de hombros, él también debía volver, no podía escapar de su realidad.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y dio un fuerte suspiro antes de entrar a la casa donde vivía con sus hermanas. Se hizo paso por el pasillo y saludó por obligación a la empleada traicionera, miró hacia la sala en busca de alguien, pero lo único que se encontró fue la cabeza de su otra hermana de adorno sobre una mesita. Fue una reacción involuntaria. Se llevó las manos a la boca pegándose lo más que pudo a la pared, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. Estaba llena de sangre, no tenía ojos y tenía los cabellos dorados cortados de manera dispareja. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y cayeron las lágrimas al no poder acumularse más. No entendía cómo podían ser tan crueles. Le habían mentido de nuevo, le había fallado de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de poder salvarla a ella, aunque sea a ella.

Un chico salió por el corredor y lo saludó sin inmutarse por el charco de sangre, o por el rostro tan pálido del gran hermano menor. El sujeto llevaba un casco de motocicleta, dejó su manzana a un lado y se acercó a la víctima para cerciorarse que no tenga nada extra. Lo volteó pegándole el rostro contra la pared y lo revisó de pies a cabeza, cuando se aseguró que no tenía absolutamente nada a empujones lo hizo pasar hacia su cuarto donde lo estaba esperando otro chico con un pasamontañas puesto.

—¡Me prometiste que no le harías nada! –le gritó soltándose del otro tipo– ¡No voy a volver a hacer nada de lo que me digas! ¡Así que mátame de una buena vez! ¡Mátame!

El delincuente dejó de estar sentado en la cama y se paró perezoso. Sacó la pistola que tenía escondida en la parte de atrás, aventándola a la cesta de ropa sucia. No tenía ganas de ponerse a amenazar a nadie, ni mucho menos al escandaloso y dramático ese. El día, de por sí, había sido muy malo en su trabajo oficial como para querer amargarse en su oficio por diversión. Se acercó hacia el rubio y lo cogió fuerte del cuello, tirándolo hacia el colchón.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero veo que me equivoqué contigo –le dijo tranquilo con una voz arrogante–. Te advertí que si hacías un solo movimiento en falso tu hermana la pagaría ¿De qué te sorprendes?

—N-no hice nada malo –dijo con un hilo de voz–. Estuve comportándome mal como me lo pediste, ya me despidieron ¡Hice todo lo que me pediste!

Levantó la mano para hacerlo callar, el rubio se encogió y se cubrió con los brazos, no le gustaban los maltratos físicos que había estado recibiendo, eran demasiado despiadados. El ratero sacó su celular del bolsillo de su camisa y le mostró la foto de un moreno que caminaba por las calles de Tokio.

—Hablaste con este chico llamado Kasamatsu Yukio –le inquirió– ¿Crees que no te tenemos vigilado? ¿Nos crees idiotas?

—Solo lo saludé, no le dije nada más. Te lo juro.

El villano se rascó despreocupado la barbilla sin inmutarse por palabras de ese chiquillo, por supuesto que sabía a detalle qué cosa le había dicho a Yukio, pero le gustaba torturarlo, era divertido y placentero verlo sufrir, llorar y rogar por su familia. Suspiró aburrido y miró hacia su otro compañero que alzó levemente los hombros. Le darían crédito por decir la verdad, le darían un punto a su favor.

—En fin, nadie puede devolverle la vida a tu hermana ¿Ahora dónde la botamos? Te parece si fingimos una explosión en una compañía y por ahí la aventamos para que se vea como una más de las víctimas ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿O quieres que ella aparezca como suicidio?

—Malditos ¡Son unos malditos!

—Cierra la boca, maldito rubio –le dijo uno que recién entraba tirándole un puñete en el rostro–. No me toques las bolas, porque te puede ir mal. Me has levantado con tus estúpidos gritos.

Se estiró lo más que pudo para despabilarse y cogió la pistola que estaba en la cesta de ropa. La abrió sin perder el tiempo, viendo la cantidad de balas que tenía. No faltaba mucho para que se acabe ese cartucho. No podían desperdiciar balas.

—Tengo noticias para ti, rubio –sonrió, ya que este solo tenía de la mitad para arriba tapado con un antifaz–. Me han dado ganas de hacerte el día.

Cogió el control remoto y encendió el televisor, conectando también un USB en el reproductor. Se comenzaron a ver rayas parpadeando, pero en unos minutos los problemas técnicos se solucionaron mostrando la grabación, donde se veía a una pareja de esposos rubios amarrados en una silla con los ojos vendados y a su costado estaba un tipo con una metralleta.

—¡Suéltalos! ¡A ellos no! –se exaltó queriendo írsele encima, pero uno de una patada se lo trajo abajo.

—No se me da la gana, rubio –se rio al verlo doblarse del dolor–. Pero si tanto insistes puedo negociarlo, yo no quería meterme con tus lindos padres, pero gracias a tu ineptitud tuvimos que apretarles un poco el cuello. Espero que de ahora en adelante te portes de manera impecable ¿Entendido?

—Hago lo que me pidas, pero no les hagas nada, por favor –le dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, los brazos plantados en el suelo y sus lágrimas mojaban poco a poco el piso. No quería volver a ser el causante de la muerte de uno de los miembros de su familia. Ya tenía el peso de sus dos hermanas, no quería más. Golpeó el parqué con uno de sus puños y volvió a rogarle que los suelte, le daría lo que él pidiese. Los tres tipos se miraron cómplices y arrastraron al rubio hasta otro cuarto donde lo encerraron ordenándole que no haga bulla hasta nuevo aviso. _'Por favor, protégelos, que no les pase nada, por favor. Mátame a mí si quieres, mátame a mí'_ suplicaba en su interior tapándose el rostro con sus manos, no podía ahogar su llanto.

.

Caminaba muy feliz tarareando una canción, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la clínica donde se reuniría con Midorima. Al fin le había aceptado una salida a comer después de rogarle casi todo el santo día. Cruzó la calle muy feliz y llegó a la puerta de ese lugar lleno de gente enferma. Se arregló el polo para estar lo más presentable posible y entró mirando hacia los pasillos, le había indicado que estaría por la sala de espera. Como no lo encontró, decidió buscar por su cuenta mientras sonreía a toda la gente que veía entre que deambulaba alegre, quizás con una sonrisa quitaban esa cara de angustia que traían a toda hora. Asomó la cabeza por el corredor más cercano y ahí lo vio conversando con un pelirrojo que lo hizo erizarse como un gato. Lo conocía, era inconfundible, Akashi Seijūrō. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia su imaginaria pareja y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza sorprendiéndolo tanto al de gafas como a su acompañante.

—Takao Kazunari –dijo levantando la mirada– Tan posesivo como siempre.

—Te prohibí acercarte a menos de un metro de Shin-chan ¿No entiendes? –le preguntó molesto– Entre más lejos estés, mejor.

Midorima lo despegó de su brazo de un solo jalón y lo miró disgustado.

—Deja de hablar de mí como si te perteneciera -nodayo.

Akashi sonrió y suspiró sin tomarle mucha importancia. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del moreno y le mostró una hoja clínica, que la cogió casi arranchándosela de las manos. Estaba escrito bien claro. Paciente: Murasakibara Atsushi.

—Ah, viniste por lo que le pasó a Murasakibara –dijo aliviado dejando los celos de lado–. Lo siento mucho, casi pasa a la otra vida.

No le respondió, le quitó amablemente la hoja y se despidió de Shintarō antes de retirarse. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para andar perdiendo el tiempo con tipos inseguros, suficiente tenía con el accidente de tránsito que tuvo su novio por pasarse una luz roja. Apretó el botón del ascensor y se metió apenas las puertas se abrieron. Salió en el 6to piso junto con otras personas, paseó por los pasillos y entró en la habitación 403. Atsushi sonrió al verlo.

—Aka-chin, pensé que seguías molesto conmigo –dijo al verlo acercarse–. Sé que no te gusto que-

—Eso no tiene importancia –lo interrumpió–. Lo de Tatsuya es un tema aparte, tu salud es lo primordial. Estaré aquí contigo hasta que te recuperes.

Sonrió de lado y le dejó encima una caja de pastelería, le había llevado un obsequio.

Kazunari sonrió inocente por su metida de pata y levantó un poco los hombros sin saber qué decir. A cualquiera le pasaba, un ataque de celos compulsivos era algo normal. Más si en realidad se está enfermo de amor por alguien. Como Midorima no le decía nada, optó por jalarlo hacia la puerta, después de todo, no pensaba renunciar a su cita.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Takao.

—Lo siento, es que no es agradable ver a la persona que amas hablando con el ex. Se siente horrible, Shin-chan~

—Akashi vino por Murasakibara, además tú y yo no tenemos nada –nodayo.

—Que sí tenemos, soy tu novio, ya deja de negarme que me voy a molestar –dijo fingiendo enojo–. Naah~ bromeaba, pero ya quita esa cara que así no se va a una cita. Ven, ya sé a dónde vamos a ir.

Lo tomó de la mano sin su permiso y caminó como si nada hacia el estacionamiento, primero debían sacar el carro. Midorima se arregló los lentes con la mano libre y supuso que tenía que darse por vencido por lo menos esa noche, porque pelear con Kazunari le iba a provocar migraña un día de esos. Sacó la llave de su camioneta y la abrió dejando pasar al moreno primero, ya que era el más entusiasmado.

—Shin-chan, ¿tú te casarías conmigo? –le preguntó al terminar de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Muérete.

—Qué Tsundere ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te gusto? Vamos, estamos en confianza.

Era demasiado insistente. Shintarō resopló, usando el derecho de guardar silencio a su favor, encendió el carro y acomodó los espejos asegurándose que todo esté en perfecto orden. Puso su lucky item en la parte izquierda y se miró la mano zurda cerciorándose que sus vendas estén correctamente puestas. _'Qué meticuloso, Shin-chan, nunca cambias'_ pensó divertido Kazunari. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

* * *

_._

_Tres meses después…_

Despertó atolondrado por el agua que le había caído en la cabeza, se sacudió los cabellos sin decir aún nada y buscó un polo con qué secarse. Olía a mil demonios, podría jurar que esa cosa era orín. Uno de los secuestradores le lanzó una toalla y le pidió que prestara mucha atención, porque no repetiría absolutamente nada dos veces. Jaló una silla para sentarse en frente de él y le mostró la foto de una casa, que si no le fallaba la visión era la de sus padres.

—La vas a apostar en el casino que aquí dice, tienes que tomar un poco para justificar una ebriedad. Después de que la pierdas, al día siguiente regresarás, harás un escándalo pidiendo que te la devuelvan. Claro, será inútil, pero el acto queda ante la sociedad ¿Entendido?

—Esa casa está a nombre de mis padres –masculló.

El chico negó moviendo uno de sus dedos y sonrió macabramente, le tiró un fólder en la cara que el rubio cogió quedándose sorprendido por lo que veía.

—Resulta que el sistema hizo unas modificaciones y la casa quedó a tu nombre, Kise Ryōta. Tú nunca les diste las escrituras a tus padres, simplemente dijiste _'Okacchi, Otocchi, miren, este es su nuevo hogar. Se los compré, es todo suyo'_ –se burló–. Te tenemos fichado, rubio.

Kise apretó los labios al sentirse de nuevo acorralado, habían matado a sus dos hermanas, le habían quitado su casa, un carro último modelo, ya no tenía trabajo, sus ahorros se los había tirado en tonterías que ellos se quedaban, estaba endeudo hasta el cuello con el banco y ahora pretendían quedarse con la propiedad de sus padres. Quería morirse, tirarse de un puente o él mismo coger una pistola y darse un tiro. Era un infierno. Un infierno que solo estaba soportando, porque antes de suicidarse, se aseguraría de que sus padres sean libres.

—Si yo… si yo hago lo que ustedes dicen… ¿Me juran que los dejan libres?

Uno de los chicos sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente al acorralado, le robó un beso y le levantó el rostro tomándolo de la barbilla para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Le gustaba ver el terror que emanaba.

—Por favor, rubio ¿Por quiénes nos tomas? Nos ofendes. Nosotros somos comprensivos y muy piadosos cuando te portas bien ¿O no? ¿Acaso les hemos tocado un solo pelo a tus padres? Responde.

—N-no.

—Ahí lo tienes, si tú cumples al pie de la letra todo lo que te indicamos, tú y tus queridos padres estarán en dos días rumbo a Chiba para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todos los malestares que pasaron en Tokio. No tengo que decirte que si abren la boca se mueren, por eso lo omito.

No le quedaba otra salida, asentó batallando consigo mismo y prometió hacerlo. Le dieron una pequeña palmada en la espalda y le tiraron un cambio de ropa, para que se aliste, esa misma noche lo haría. También le pusieron una botella de ron, tenía que tomarse por los menos un cuarto. Kise esperó que lo dejen solo para pasarse las manos por los cabellos y lucir desesperado.

'_Por favor, que esto termine ya, que esta sea la última cosa. Juro que lo haré bien, no les pasara nada. Yo los protegeré con mi propia sangre si es necesario, se los juro'_.

* * *

**F/N: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por pasarse a leer esta historia~ El siguiente capítulo lo colgaré lo más pronto posible, como dije, solo estoy editando y agregando ciertas cosas.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou~ aquí dejo el capítulo número 3 ^^

* * *

**O ° o Capítulo 3 – Esperanza o ° O**

**.**

Aomine tiró todo lo que había en el escritorio, absolutamente todo. Estaba furioso, tanto que casi había destrozado por completo la mesa directiva. No había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, por más que Momoi había tratado de calmarlo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No había manera de que él pueda aceptar a la nueva víctima: _Kuroko Tetsuya_ había muerto a manos de los mismos criminales, pero claro, de nuevo aparecía en el sistema como _'Suicidio por depresión'_. Cuando fueron a visitarlo al hotel donde se estaba quedando, lo encontraron colgando del cuello desde el balcón de su habitación. Muchas personas lo habían visto tirarse, no había forma de demostrar que fue por amenaza. Encima para su más mala suerte, ese hotel solo tenía cámaras en la entrada y no habían visto a nadie sospechoso entrar y la recepción negó haberle dado información a alguien de la habitación de uno de sus huéspedes. Eso estaba en contra de su reglamento.

— ¡Esto ya pasó el límite, Satsuki! ¡Si la agencia no quiere colaborar, yo mismo saldré a buscarlo así me tarde una vida! –Le gritó histérico– ¡Primero Kagami! ¡¿Ahora Tetsu?! ¡¿Quién sigue?! ¡¿Tú?!

—Por favor, tranquilízate –le pidió con los ojos todos humedecidos–. Yo también quiero encontrarlos, pero estamos ante alguien invisible.

Midorima entró a la oficina dando el pésame correspondiente, era lo único que se le ocurría al verlos tan descolocados. Sin decir nada más, dejó encima del escritorio el análisis de sangre que le había hecho a Tetsuya hace unas horas, ya estaban los resultados.

—Gracias, Midorin.

—No espera, ahórramela la molestia ¿Ahora qué coño había? ¿No me digas que Tetsu también se drogaba? –preguntó irónico.

Shintarō se arregló los lentes y suspiró, era lo de siempre con esos tipos que parecían suicidarse. Tal vez las sustancias se estaban vendiendo con facilidad en algún mercado negro, para que varios tengan esa accesibilidad.

—Tenía un alto grado de fluoxetina y duloxetina. Estaba dopado por las pastillas antidepresivas.

Daiki apretó los puños y pateó la silla con tanta fuerza que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared. Ahora resultaba que su mejor amigo se automedicó hasta el punto de drogarse y por eso terminó por suicidarse. No se lo tragaba por ningún motivo, el Kuroko Tetsuya que él conocía era una persona de carácter fuerte, no se dejaría derrumbar por más que la situación se pinte muy negra. Dio unos cuantos pasos por la oficina y jaló a Shintarō de la corbata para tenerlo cerca, hace semanas que una idea estaba rondando por su cabeza, algo le olía mal en todo eso de las drogas.

— ¿No serás tú quien inyecta esas cosas, Midorima? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Lamento la muerte de tu compañero, Aomine –le dijo ofendido–, pero eso no justifica que levantes acusaciones en mi contra ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—Alguien que se puede vender para hacer quedar todo como un suicidio –le contestó tajante– Qué casualidad que todos los pacientes que pasan por tus manos terminan siendo con drogas. Es demasiado sospechoso –lo sentenció– ¡Todo te señala! ¡Tú eres el único que ve los cuerpos, nadie te vigila!

Comenzaron a forcejar haciendo que Momoi se ponga nerviosa y salga a llamar a uno de sus amigos, Nijimura entró rápidamente y logró separar a ese par que tenía intenciones de irse por los golpes. El de lentes se arregló la camisa y clavó su mirada asesina hacia Aomine, que lo veía de igual manera.

—Midorima no tiene nada que ver en esto, Aomine –le dijo Shūzō–. Él ha trabajado aquí incluso antes de que todo esto apareciese, no te ciegues.

—Esos son los que terminan traicionando, ahí tú si quieres defender a un hipócrita. Ya te darás cuenta cuando lo demuestre.

Daiki cogió su chaqueta que la había dejado en el perchero y salió de ahí azotando la puerta. Empujando a su paso a Takao que lo miró extrañado, nunca había visto al moreno de tan mal humor. Algo realmente malo debía haber pasado. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, encontrándose con la pelirrosa llorando en los brazos de Nijimura, mientras que Midorima miraba el fólder donde estaban las fotos de todas las supuestas víctimas hasta el momento, le empezaba a dar mucha curiosidad y nerviosismo ese caso que tenía a todo el equipo A con los nervios de punta. Y que ahora también lo tenía preocupado a él, ya que Aomine nunca hablaba en vano. Lo conocía hace años y con esa cólera que tenía era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por inculparlo.

—Shin-chan, será mejor que bajes –le dijo poniéndose a su lado–. El señor Nakamura te está buscando, quiere sabes si vas a trabajar el domingo.

—No, tengo que ir a la clínica ese día –le respondió acomodándose las gafas.

Dejó las investigaciones de lado y fue con su compañero hacia el otro edificio donde estaba la morgue. Sería otro día lleno de llanto por ahí, bajaron las escaleras en silencio y fueron por la puerta alterna entrando de frente a los pasillos de su lugar de trabajo. Takao le señaló la oficina de su jefe y le dijo que lo esperaba en el salón de utensilios, estaría esterilizándolos. Se iba a ir, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Midorima lo cogió del brazo haciéndolo detenerse.

—Shin-chan, ¿pasa algo?

Shintarō suspiro y abrazó al menor dejándolo estático.

—Me han acusado de estar inyectándolo drogas a los pacientes, Takao. Esto se está volviendo cada vez más complejo.

—¿Eh? Pero si tú serías incapaz de hacer algo tan vil –dijo arrugando el ceño– ¿Qué clase de idiota te acusó? Te juro que le rajo la cara, Shin-chan. Es más lo obligo a pedirte perdón de rodillas.

—No hagas nada. Eso solo levantaría más sospechas. Lo mejor es que deje de trabajar aquí y me dedique a mi trabajo en la clínica, esto cada vez empeora _-nodayo_. Hay víctimas más seguido, no quiero verme involucrado. Esto ya era una decisión que había tomado, estaba esperando a que termine me contrata de este año, pero como están las cosas no pienso arriesgarme a ser manchado por un liquidación –le explicó.

Puso sus manos encima de los hombros del moreno y le dedicó una mirada sincera antes de acomodarse los lentes e irse hacia la oficina de su jefe. _'¿Te vas a ir sin mí? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí, Shin-chan?'_ se cuestionó sin creerlo. Si Midorima se iba, quizás ya no lo vería tan seguido. El trabajo era demandante, la universidad, sus cosas extras. No quería que se vaya, si él renunciaba, pues le tocaría hacerlo también.

.

Lo botaron del tragamonedas casi a patadas, no le iban a devolver la casa que había apostado. Ahora era propiedad de ese casino y no había nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Kise tiró un par de piedras contra ese local del mal y se fue corriendo antes de que lo cojan de nuevo esos tipos de seguridad. Estaba hecho, ya no tendría de qué preocuparse, había salvado a sus padres. Una casa no importaba si era para mantener con vida a sus progenitores.

Fue directo hacia su hogar entrando desesperado para hablar con uno de sus secuestradores, quería asegurarse de lo que le habían prometido. El del casco fue al primero que encontró, ya que estaba en la sala tomando limonada con una cañita de lo más relajado.

—Hola, rubio ¿Todo resuelto?

—Sí, quiero ver a mis padres, me prometieron que los vería si hacía esto –le exigió.

El tipo se paró del sillón dejando su limonada a un lado y a zancadas se aproximó a Kise, que se le veía muy indefenso, a pesar de estar demostrar coraje al hablarle.

—No se va a poder –le dijo con sorna–. Es lamentable.

—No… lo prometiste –dijo tapándose la boca con las manos–. Me dijeron que no les harían nada.

Otro chico se asomó y sin hacer preámbulo le aventó un celular, que Kise tomó para no dejarlo caer al suelo y temblando se lo puso en el oído, pronunció apenas un _'¿Aló?'_ que fue contestado por la voz de su madre. _'Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios'_ dijo sin poder contenerse, sus padres seguían vivos, los había podido defender. Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo llorando, preguntándole desesperado a su madre si se encontraba bien, si su papá estaba también sano y salvo, a lo que respondió afirmativamente.

—Cálmate, por favor, ya no llores. Estamos bien, hijo –le dijo su madre tratando de sonar calmada–. Ryōta, por favor prométeme que vas a hacer todo lo que esos tipos te digan. Protégete, ellos son capaces de lo peor, Ryōta. No queremos perderte, no a ti.

—Yo solo quería protegerlos, no importa mi vida… por mi culpa mis hermanas murieron, por mi culpa ellas…

—Ryōta, no es tu culpa, por favor. No habrá reproches, hijo, no los habrá. Protégete, nosotros en una hora estamos saliendo hacia la casa de tu tía en Chiba, ahí te esperamos. Sé que serás obediente y-

— ¿Okacchi? ¿Okacchi? –sonó desesperado.

Había escuchado el sonido de un disparo, se oyó los gritos de su padre para luego oír de nuevo el sonido otra bala. Su respiración se tornó agitada, sintió una opresión en el pecho y desesperado empezó a decir el nombre de su madre esperando que le conteste, rogando que no los hayan matado. Estuvo unos segundos a la intemperie, suplicando porque tomen el teléfono hasta que al fin un chico le contestó y lo único que le dijo fue _'Feliz cumpleaños, Kise Ryōta. Ojalá te haya gustado nuestro regalo'_ para después colgar. Se quedó boquiabierto, dejando caer el móvil. Ya no le quedaba nada.

—Rubio, ¿estás bien? –se burló– Creo que se traumó.

—Son… son unos infelices –susurró aún en shock–. Son unos infelices, ustedes, ustedes se van a podrir en el infierno… Se los aseguro ¡Se los aseguro! ¡Se los juro!

Empujó al tipo que tenía en frente y salió de su casa corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, huiría hacia algún lugar. No tenía a nadie a quién recurrir, amigos de fotografía ya no tenía, ni familiares cercanos, ni nadie que lo pudiese escuchar. Y la policía, no quería ir a la policía. De seguro un matón lo estaría esperando ahí para acabar con su vida. _'Eso es lo que debo hacer, matarme, de nada me sirve estar vivo. Lo perdí todo'_.

Siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al centro comercial, la gente lo miraba de lo nervioso que se veía. Trató de relajarse y buscó con la mirada a un guardia de seguridad o alguien que lo pueda proteger cuando lo vio a su senpai, estaba ahí en la tienda de zapatos. Cruzó la pista sin mirar y casi lo atropella una camioneta si no fuera porque frenó a tiempo, pidió disculpas y ni siquiera fue necesario que se acercara hacia Yukio, porque él salió al escuchar el ruido que hicieron los frenos. Al verlo tan angustiado a su amigo lo dejó que lo abrace y le pidió por favor que se calmara, que entre llanto no le entendía nada. Kise estaba un manojo de nervios.

Lo hizo sentarse en una de las bancas de un parque y le pasó una botella de agua, para que se relaje. Primero debía serenarse, aunque Ryōta se rehusaba a bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien y acabar con su vida. Estaba en un cuadro de paranoia extrema. Miró desesperado hacia los costados y le pidió ayuda, necesita protección sea como sea.

—Kise, tranquilízate. Si dices que te están siguiendo debes ir a la policía a declarar –le dijo firme–. Yo te acompaño, esto es grave, tu vida corre peligro.

—No, no puedo ir ahí. Ellos me estarán esperando, me van a matar, van a… van a asesinar a todos mis familiares. Son capaces, ellos son capaces de hacerlo si abro la boca. Me quiero morir, me quiero morir –decía temblando.

Kasamatsu lo zarandeó fuerte y lo obligó a que lo mire directamente a los ojos.

—Vamos a ir a la comisaría y vas a declarar, Kise. Esto no es un juego, lo que te han hecho no puede quedar impune. Han matado a toda tu familia, Kise. Por ellos, hazlo por ellos.

Tenía todo el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, Ryōta asentó inseguro al no saber qué más hacer y se dejó guiar por el moreno, que lo tuvo del brazo todo el tiempo. No quería que lo suelte. Al estar a unas cuadras de la agencia policial Kise empezó a temblar, sus piernas parecían gelatina, no quería acercarse a ese lugar. Kasamatsu lo jaló y casi a rastas lo hizo pasar. Varios policías los quedaron mirando impactados, el estado del rubio era en cierta medida muy preocupante.

Nijimura que estaba de salida al verlos se acercó de inmediato y preguntó qué había pasado. Era técnicamente el más capacitado de todos los que estaban por ahí de chismosos viendo el espectáculo.

—A mi amigo lo habían secuestrado, él se acaba de escapar. Su nombre es Kise Ryōta.

—Kise Ryōta –repitió– ¿Tú eres hijo de los señores Kise Ryōhei y Kise Hana?

—Sí –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Lo tomó de la mano y le pidió a su acompañante que lo espere ahí, tenía que interrogar a ese rubio. Tenía el presentimiento que al fin había encontrado una esperanza en el caso del asesino invisible. Lo llevó por los pasillos hasta el área de entrevistas donde estaba encerrado Aomine, que se molestó al verse interrumpido. De todas formas, los dejó pasar y al ver a ese chico peor que gelatina le preguntó en susurros a Shūzō qué es lo que pasaba siendo la respuesta algo que despertó por completo su interés.

—¿Te pensabas suicidar? –preguntó de inmediato.

—N-no lo sé, eso no importa, pero yo sé de suicidios, a una de mis hermanas la hicieron pasar por un suicidio –le dijo desesperado–. A mi otra hermana la camuflaron en una explosión en la compañía de gas hace unos meses. A mis padres los acaban de matar y a mí, a mí no sé qué me iban a hacer, yo… yo me voy a morir –dijo retrocediendo y quedando pegado a la pared–. Me voy a morir, ellos van a venir a buscarme, van a acabar con mi vida. Váyanse, no quiero que les hagan daño. Yo…

Aomine trató de acercarse, pero Kise se corría de él, estaba en pánico. Intentó un par de veces más hasta que al fin el rubio cayó desmayado. Los nervios lo habían dominado por completo. Daiki lo cargó y lo sentó lo mejor posible en una de las sillas, acomodándole el cabello y poniéndole su chaqueta encima por lo frío que lo sentía.

—Ha estado pasando un infierno, ya entiendo por qué se suicidaban –susurró–. Estos malditos, creo que ya no hay duda que son asesinos ¿Verdad, Nijimura?

—Hablaré de inmediato con ellos para tener a un equipo especializado a nuestro cargo, encárgate de él.

Salió de ese lugar y fue hacia la planta principal donde encontró al moreno que había traído al testigo. Le dio las gracias por haber motivado a Kise y le ofreció un policía como escolta, esos criminales podían tenerlo chequeado, y no dudaba que quizás intenten matarlo. Yukio agradeció el gesto y se fue a sentar de nuevo en una de las bancas para esperar al oficial que lo cuidaría. Nijimura se retiró para hablar con uno de sus subordinados y lo dejó solo en el área de espera. Kasamatsu sacó su celular y miró hacia el moreno mientras esperaba que le contesten.

—Está hecho –sonrió–. Nos comunicamos luego.

Cortó y se paró al ver que el chico se acercaba con un oficial, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dio las gracias por cuidar de él. Era momento de ir a casa, había sido un día muy atareado y eso que en la mañana había pensado en solo salir a comprar zapatos.

.

Takao se acercó corriendo al ver a Midorima entrar a la sala principal, no lo veía hace horas, se había desaparecido desde que fue a darle una visita al jefe. Se le abalanzó encima y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que fue recibido por el mayor. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de impulsos que tenía Kazunari. Lamentablemente le tuvo que informar que había renunciado y que posiblemente ya no trabajaría en Tokio, pensaba mudarse a Akita y trabajar en la clínica de su padre. Eso le habían recomendado sus padres cuando los había llamado a decirles sobre su renuncia en la jefatura de policías. Era preferible cortar cualquier conexión con Tokio, porque ellos también habían visto en televisión que los crímenes ahí cada vez eran más y más. Shintarō se disculpó por no haberle dicho desde el principio, pero era algo que sus papas habían decidido a último momento por su bienestar. El moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó una hoja de su bolsillo, eso lo había previsto.

—Takao… ¿Por qué renunciaste?

—Donde te vayas tú, me voy yo, Shin-chan –dijo inflando las mejillas–. Ese es el éxito de las parejas felices, la distancia mata relaciones.

Midorima sonrió de una manera casi imperceptible, pero no desapercibida para la buena visión que tenía Takao. _'Siempre estaremos juntos, Shin-chan'_ pensó ilusionado mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. No lo dejaría irse sin él.

—Podemos empezar una nueva vida en Akita, no tienes que trabajar con tu papá, Shin-chan –lo animó–. Tienes experiencia, puedes montar tu propio consultorio y aquí tienes la farmacia –dijo señalándose orgulloso–. Para no escatimar, me ofrezco a vivir contigo, sí ya lo sé, Shin-chan. Ya, para, no me tienes que rogar, acepto casarme contigo.

—No he dicho nada de eso, idiota –dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Takao le mostró una gran sonrisa y lo jaló de la corbata para robarle un beso, ese beso que deseaba desde hace dos años. Entrelazó los brazos en su cuello y lo obligó a encorvarse un poco para poder disfrutar por completo de sus labios, pasó su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y mordió levemente su labio inferior. Quiso profundizarlo, pero Midorima lo cortó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Este no es lugar _-nodayo_.

—Entonces… ¡Vamos a tu departamento! –gritó emocionado.

—Vas muy rápido, idiota.

—Disfruta la vida, Shin-chan, no sabes cuándo se puede acabar –le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Lo jaló del brazo y salieron casi corriendo de la morgue. No había nada que los retenga, ya no trabajarían más en ese lugar lleno de incertidumbre y penumbra. Momoi los vio salir, quiso llamarlos, pero vio a Takao tan contento que prefirió dejarlos irse. Luego les preguntaría qué fue todo eso.

* * *

**F/N:** Bueno, ya el siguiente capítulo sería el último. Muchas gracias por las lecturas y por los reviews :) Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


End file.
